


Cockroach

by 1498xo



Category: 1498xo
Genre: Bestiality, Bugs & Insects, Cheating, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Large Breasts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1498xo/pseuds/1498xo
Summary: Willos comes home to find his young daughter shook by an encounter with a cockroach in the attic. DO NOT READ IF INSECTS TRIGGER YOU. I REPEAT, DO NOT READ IF INSECTS TRIGGER YOU.





	Cockroach

Willos returned after a long day’s work at the smithy and entered his two-storey wooden house by the river to find Erea sitting by herself in the kitchen, ashen-faced. The slanted rays of the sun coming through the window hit her right on the head, making her green eyes light up, but she showed no sign of discomfort. 

“Erea? Erea, are you all right?” 

Her beautiful little face swung over, though for a few moments it remained impassive. “Father?” At once, the floodgates of emotion opened and she ran to him, burying her head against his chest. “Father, it was so awful! We need to go, we need to leave here, now!” 

Willos moved his fingers through her soft nut-brown hair and couldn’t help but chuckle. He wasn’t used to these kinds of displays. Ever since his wife passed away, Erea had turned rather distant. “Calm down, sweetheart, just tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Father…” She looked up, tears flowing down her rosy cheeks. She was trembling. As he held her, Willos suddenly realized that he could feel her chest pushing against his, the soft young breasts brushing up and down against his ribcage. He could feel his dick hardening instinctively and he did his best to suppress it, gently pushing his daughter away. 

“Uhm…” He ran a hand over his head, trying to collect his thoughts. “What were you saying?” A father should not have feelings like these about his daughter.  _ Well, I have no feelings! _ he shot back angrily.  _ It was just a bodily reaction, that’s all… _ Though a moment later, still avoiding to look her in the eyes out of shame, he thought:  _ I should’ve gone with the boys down to the whorehouse _ . With his wife’s birthday being so close he had avoided it, but clearly this was far worse than any blemish he could bring to her. 

“Father, you’re not listening to me!” 

“I’m listening!” he snapped, a little too harshly. Her mother had been a fighter, even when she was plain wrong, but Erea had been a soft child and grew up into a total push-over. He hadn’t thought much of it until he his own brother feeling up her breasts over the summer when he visited her. That fucking Karas. Thankfully it was through the clothes, but Erea total lack of emotion at the time shocked him. 

“Tell me, darling,” he said, trying to sound calm. “What’s the matter?” 

“Upstairs there was… this thing. I was looking for some books and I suddenly heard it, but I thought it was only my imagination. It wasn’t the first time that I heard something.” 

“Heard something? Why didn’t you tell me? When?”

“Just… at night… when I can’t sleep… I mean I never saw anything so I figured it was just my imagination, but… Today I heard it again and I thought it was me again when I…” Her eyes narrowed as if she were seeing it again and she struggled to breathe. “Until I saw it again.” 

Willos wasn’t sure what to think of this. He had neither seen nor heard anything in the house apart from a few rats scurrying in the basement that the cat took care of. Her mother had started seeing things near the end as well, but he hoped this wasn’t like that… “What did you see?”

“It was like a big… like a big cockroach.” Her lips trembled as she spoke of it, a film of sweat building on her forehead. “It had this dark brown body and I could see the hairs on its legs.” 

“And what did you do?” 

“I saw it moving towards me, so I ran away and locked the door.” 

Well, cockroaches could certainly grow to be big crunchy bastards. But Willos hadn’t seen one bigger than his thumb, and he sure as hell hadn’t spotted one larger than his fist - which would still be smaller than the one Erea insisted she had seen. Her mother had been raving about seeing all sorts of things right before her death as well, including cockroaches…  _ I pray to God she hasn’t gotten this idea from there _ .

He went up the stairs into the attic to inspect it for himself, but apart from thick clouds of dust and the occasional spider so thin it seemed see-through there was nothing to be seen. Tired and hungry, Willos went back down and found her waiting by the landing. “Did you find it?” 

What to say? That he took care of it? That it wasn’t real? Better to just play it safe. “I found it, all right. I drove my heel into its head and it exploded underfoot.” 

“Oh God…” Erea brought the cross from under her blouse and clutched it. “Praise Him.” 

_ Damn him, more like _ , thought Willos dismissively. He hadn’t even taken the commission of the priests that came by the other day at the smithy. He was done with them and done with their impotent god. He reached and took the big golden cross in his hand, feeling it between his rough fingers. A warmth emanated from it, and he realized it still carried the incredible heat of her bosom where it nestled. The heat from her breasts passing into his fingertips...

“Let’s go eat,” he said, letting his thumb move over the young Christ one last time.  _ What would it be like to touch those supple young breasts? _ he wondered idly. Her mother’s had been so much smaller, and she was already a proper woman by the time they married...

They ate dinner slowly, with Erea telling him about another one of the books she had read during the morning. “And then the prince went and--”

“What about you?” Willos tore some more crust off the bread and soaked it in the soup in his bowl. “Have you been anywhere?”

“N-No, Father… I’ve been right here.” 

“What happened to your friends? You used to play with them all the time.” 

Erea shrugged. “I don’t know… I don’t want to leave home. I’m scared.” 

“Shouldn’t you be more scared of that thing upstairs?”

“I thought you killed it…” 

Willos nodded sagely. “I did. Nevertheless.” 

That night, he got in bed and tried to think of the whores from town, but only Erea’s popped into his mind. He kept thinking of her big eyes and her growing chest. To think that that fat bastard Karas had touched it.  _ I should’ve killed him _ . The image of his brother’s fat fingers bristling with hair digging into her soft chest as Erea stood by calmly made him both aroused and angry. Only sluts took that kind of thing lightly, though perhaps she found no enjoyment. She was likely just afraid.  _ What would she do if I tried it instead?  _

And why not? What exactly stood in the way? Erea was young and fertile. It was only natural to want her. God stood in the way before, but now… There was no more God to stand in the way of anything.  _ He is unworthy of any worship _ . 

But despite his commitment to drop any notion of holiness out of his life and adherence to scripture, Willos still found himself unable to do anything thinking of her. He knew that it was a door that once opened, could not be closed ever again. And Erea, for all her mishaps, deserved much better than that. His wife, too, despite the ravings she tormented him with near the end, did not deserve to have her daughter defiled by her own husband. 

The last time he had caught a glimpse of her naked was months ago, bathing in the wooden tub in summer, the droplets catching the light as they came down the round and dimpled tush… 

As he tossed and turned in the creaking bed, he could hear the door opening in the pitch blackness. “Erea?” 

“Father, are you sure you killed it?” 

He reached out and lit a match, and caught the ghostly shape of his daughter’s face in the gloom. He used it to light the lamp, then saw that she stood in the doorway, petrified, her white nightgown hanging about her decaden body. “I am sure.” 

“But it wasn’t there,” she said coolly.

“What?”

“You said you killed it, but the body wasn’t there.” 

He sighed. “Erea.” 

Again, her composed appearance suddenly gave way to tears and gentle sobs. “You lied to me, didn’t you? You never found it.”

“It’s not real, girl!” he snapped. “It’s all in your fucking head. You haven’t left this house in weeks, it’s no wonder you’re going as crazy as your damned mother. Tomorrow I’m going to lock you out when I go to the smithy. You can go to your grandmother’s.” 

“No, Father, please! Father!” 

Willos would hear nothing of it. He went and shoved her brutally out of the room, then slammed the door closed and dragged the nightstand against it. “Father, please…” Erea’s soft sobs could be heard from the other side of the door, though they soon gave way to proper crying. 

He felt guilty, but there was nothing to do about it. He had been weak when it first started happening to his wife and indulged her flights of fantasy, only to end up allowing her to get sicker and sicker. Until she died.  _ Because I was too much of a coward to oppose her _ . 

After a little more weeping, she went away and he fell asleep. The next morning, though, he went to her room to find the door blockaded. Not even his strength could get the door to budge. “Erea, let me in,” he said firmly. There was no response. 

“Very well, then!” he yelled. “Don’t expect me back early when you behave this way!” 

After he finished his work at the smithy, Willos went out to the whorehouse with his pals and got hammered. He fucked one of the newest girls that in truth couldn’t have been that much older than his daughter, and found himself whispering, “Erea,” over and over as he pumped into her. 

Feeling small and worthless, he returned home deep into the night. “Erea?” he cried out. “Erea, are you asleep?” He went and knocked on her door but there was no response. He was too tired to try anything, and collapsed into a deep sleep on his bed instead. 

It was noon the next day when he finally came to after a dreamless sleep, and he found his daughter reading in the kitchen once more. “Good morning, Father,” she said, smiling politely.

“And to you,” he answered suspiciously. “How are you feeling?”

“Good… Good…” 

He sensed no desire to argue in her, but her mood seemed strange somehow. “Is something the matter?” 

“No!... I’m perfectly happy. I’ve just found a new book to read.” 

“Where did you find it? Upstairs?” 

“Yes.” She blinked and bobbed her head. “It was one in the stacks.” 

“I thought you were afraid of going up there now. What about that thing?”

“Oh… I think it was all in my head after all…” 

Willos grinned. “That’s good to hear. You’re getting better, then. I should leave you alone more often.” 

Erea forced a smile of her own and looked down to the yellowed pages. 

That day went by uneventfully until evening came. They both went to their beds to sleep, but Willos found himself unable to doze off after sleeping in for so long. He considered that he could read a book himself to pass the time, and went up to the attic with the lamp to search through the collection of novels his wife had both inherited and built upon herself. 

He could feel the floorboards creaking under his weight as he entered and his skin itching from the heavy dust and occasional dangling cobweb that brushed against his skin. He placed the lamp down in the corner and crouched down to pick through the books, using the limited light to read their embossed covers. 

_ The Dark Tales of Lady Maria _ , one of them read. Another was,  _ Elias Meizit, Riches to Rags Prince _ . He went through each one trying to find the best pick for his literary-averse ways, when he heard something that made his hairs stand on end. In fact, he wasn’t sure he had heard anything at all, it was more of a feeling that he  _ should _ have heard something.

“Erea?” he asked. “Is that you?” 

He stood up warily with a book in hand, waiting to see the suspect that plagued his daughter’s thoughts. Maybe there was some real villainous cockroach up here? He pressed the book hard between his strong fingers as he looked around the room for the culprit. Empty shadowy corners and dusty recesses. There was nothing. 

He went back to the book search and happened to crouch with his back to the lamp when something cast shadows and made the lamplight dance. Willos could feel his heart thump in his chest. He turned immediately, half-hoping it would disappear, but he saw it there, right before the lamp… 

It was a cockroach, or at least it resembled one. And just like poor Erea said, the thing was at least ten times what its normal size should’ve been. By no means a threat to any man, but sufficiently out of the ordinary to play upon the sanity of any priest or knight. 

“You little shit,” said Willos with a playful, but breathless smile. “You’re actually real.” 

The dark head clicked gently, the antennae raising themselves in his direction.

“Don’t you worry, friend, it’s good that we’ve met. I’ve got a new home just for you. A special place. Very special.” Willos inched closer to it, preparing his muscles to hurl the heavy door stopper. “IN HELL!”

The equally terrifying 1300p book made contact with the thing, but the damage wasn’t enough to render it to goo as Willos had hoped. The cockroach dashed to the side and started skittering away into the blackness. 

“Oh, no, you aren’t going  _ anywhere! _ ” Willos jumped in front of it and blocked its way, causing it to turn back into the lamplight. He grabbed a few more books and hurled them after the stupid thing, till at last its came to a stop and so did its clicks, its mangled body twitching among the dozen or so books strewn over the floor. 

The man took a deep breath. “Finally. Praise Him,” he said, not catching his momentary lapse. He went over to the cockroach slowly, still ready to have it rise at any moment. Its twitching came to an end. Its jointed legs stood in the air motionlessly, though two of the six looked broken and damaged. As he got closer Willos could see the spines and long black hairs that ran down their length.  _ What in the world? _ As a child he had thought bugs might have been less disgusting if they were as big as pets, but this put an end to that. He could barely suppress the desire to vomit. 

The lamp began to sputter. 

Willos took the lamp in hand and crouched down for a closer look, his eyes going over the gleaming underside of the thing. Oddly elegant, in a way only a craftsman could understand. On second thought, he should have let it go and tried to capture it separately.  _ This thing must be worth a fortune _ , he thought.  _ Maybe it still is… _

His index finger came down to the underside and made its way up, practically sliding over the glassy surface. “Incredible,” he whispered, and an almost childlike grin erupted on his face. The sensation was so pleasant that he made his way up the whole rest of the way, to the small dark-eyed head with its antennae. 

He feared that it might bite him out of nowhere, but it thankfully stayed very dead. He felt around the area of the mouth and the eyes, then reached up to touch the antennae only to see a small twitch in its legs. 

In the spell that it took him to react, the head snapped forwards and bit his thumb. Terrified and screaming with anger, Willos grabbed a nearby book and slammed it into the cockroach before running off, a few juices flying from its body to splatter his face. 

His thumb showed red marks, but the lamp soon went out completely.  _ I do not wish to look at you again _ , he thought.

Willos thought to wake Erea and tell her the good news, but he figured it could wait till morning. He shuffled back to bed, happy to have fought his enemy and won, and fell into sleep again. This time, he dreamed of his wife, of her body as it lay in the cold earth, and the way insects must have eaten it entirely. 

The morning light woke him, but as Willos sat up in bed he felt oddly powerless. He swung his feet to the side of the bed and struggled to rise, as if his entire body were made of lead. He made a few steps out of the room when he suddenly felt dizzy and vomited.

“Father!” said Erea, running over to him. “What’s happened?” 

“Nothing…” Could it have been the bite? “Last night, I killed that thing. I fought it. I…” 

Rather than looking relieved, her eyes stared at him in disbelief. “Father…” 

“Why are you looking at me like that? I killed it, didn’t you hear?! You should be happy! You were right all along. Anyway, it bit me, so… Could you go fetch the doctor? Or even the priest.” He chuckled grimly. “To think that it was real…” 

“Let’s get you back to bed…” she suggested. 

Erea helped him get back under the covers and stood over him, her chest rising and falling rapidly only inches away from his eyes, like the softest pillow in the world. “Go fetch him.” 

She left and Willos fell asleep again, though he soon woke up to several figures standing by the bedside. There was Erea, the doctor, his assistant, but also his Karas. “I heard you were sick, brother.” 

Willos did not wish to make a scene with the doctor present. “You say you’ve been bitten by something?”

“Yes.” He showed the doctor his thumb and watched him nod. 

Erea looked most worried. “I think you should rest for now,” the doctor concluded. 

“What if it’s poisonous?” asked Willos. 

He smiled. “I wouldn’t be too worried.” 

“Have you looked at that thing? Go upstairs and see for yourself.” 

“Yes, we’ve seen it, brother,” said Karas bleakly. 

Did they not believe him? “It was there, wasn’t it? I know it was. I killed it myself.”

“Yes, it was…” 

“Just rest for now,” the assistant insisted, pulling the covers up forcefully. “This episode will pass.”

Episode? This was no episode. “Erea, did you tell them? That you saw it?”

“Yes, Father... ” The way she spoke... it was almost as if she were ashamed. “Don’t worry.” 

Karas took her by the hand and looked down at Willos. “Get well soon, brother. I’ll take care of her and the expenses while you’re ill.” 

_ You son of a bitch! _ thought Willos. But he felt too exhausted to even scream. He knew what he saw. He had killed it, damn it. It wasn’t in his head. Why would he be so sick if it were all some kind of demented night vision? 

Later, Erea came and got him with the help of his brother and they carried him to the kitchen, though they refused to carry him all the way up to the attic. “It’s all been cleaned up, Father.” There, in their cramped little kitchen, she cooked for the three of them while Karas watched him from across the table, his greasy paws rubbing against one another. Willos could see his brother gazing at his daughter as she passed, at her plump behind and the breasts that swayed under the thin fabric of the blouse, eyes lingering shamelessly even after she noticed him. 

“You need to go,” Willos insisted.

“Go? I’m not going anywhere. You two need help.” 

“We don’t.” Willos tried to stand up, but lost his footing and almost fell down once more. Erea rushed to help him and Karas only laughed.

“Look at you, brother. You’re losing your mind. Just take a few days to get better.” 

“I will. And then, I’ll kill you.” 

Karas waved the threat off. “I’ve heard that plenty.” 

They ate together, though Karas kept Erea close to him the entire night. He kept reaching for her, touching her hand, brushing his disgusting fingers over her face while he complimented her beauty. _ I’m going to kill him _ , thought Willos. 

She never smiled, but dared not push him away, not even when his thumb came up to wipe her full lips and stood to enter her mouth.

“We should go to bed,” Willos spat as fast as he could. “It’s late.”

Karas nodded. He carried him back to bed while Erea tucked him in. “You will sleep here tonight,” ordered Willos.

“You want her to sleep with you? With her father? That’s sick. And so are you. You want to get her sick too?” Karas wrapped his thick arm around her waist, and pulled her in. “No, I’ll help her clean up and you get some rest.” 

“No! Erea! Come back here, girl!” Tears of frustration came to his face. He was going to fuck her. His brother was going to fuck his daughter in his own home. He needed to get up and stop it, but his muscles were like melted butter.  _ I need to go… _ he thought, even as he slipped back into sleep. 

Whether it happened or not, he had no courage to ask the next day. He sat wordlessly during breakfast thinking of how the perfect young daughter he had raised had been defiled by this fat buffoon.  _ All because of that damned cockroach. Why did I have to touch it? Why was I so stupid?... _

The next morning, Karas came to eat with them again and brought some groceries. “Well, I suppose it’s time for work,” said his brother happily. He got up and patted Willos on the head as if he were a dog. “Feel better, baby brother.” 

Erea waved him goodbye, but Karas went over to her instead. “Thank you for breakfast,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. 

“My pleasure…” said Erea weakly, her trembling arms wrapping around his huge neck in return.

_ Fight him, you fucking fool! Fight him! _ Thought Willos, but already his eyes were closing, as heavy as the weight of the world...

The fat man put a finger under her chin and lifted it up, then gently kissed her lips. Her eyes closed with aversion, but he insisted until she kissed him back.  _ No, Erea… My little girl… _ Her sweet wet lips opened and sucked his fifty-year-old tongue inside while his calloused hands went down to knead her fat ass. 

_ No… You fucking whore! I raised you to be better than this!  _ Willos screamed in his head.  _ How can you allow this?  _

“You taste so sweet,” said Karas, licking his toad lips. He cleaned up some of the spit that trickled down the sides of her face with his thumb and brought it into her mouth. Her sad eyes stayed locked with his but faltered submissively; the teenage mouth closed around his thumb, sucking on it gently, her pale throat gulping down audibly. 

“That’s my girl,” said Karas. “I’ll come check on you again.”

Willos could not bear to look at her. His daughter, his little princess, used by his own brother and turned into a whore. It was better for a man to lose his life than to witness a thing like this. When would he feel better again? He needed to punish him. And her as well… He was going to undress her and spank her. He would make her ass bleed for allowing his brother to touch it. 

Once his brother left, Willos turned to her with disdain. “You should take that cross down from your neck. You don’t deserve it, you miserable whore.”

“Father…” 

“You are a whore.” The tears caught a glimmer of light from the window before they went down his cheeks. “How can you do this to me?” 

He slept badly until noon once more, but Erea wasn’t there to wake him up.  _ Where is she now? Has Karas come for her? _ The image of his hairy pig of a brother being on top of her motivated him enough to get out of bed, sick or not. He fumbled his way to his feet and shuffled down the hallway holding onto whatever he could. 

At her door, he could hear her steaming moans from the other side. She was being fucked like a whore in their own home, indifferent to the fact that he might overhear it. “Erea, open up,” he wanted to yell, but the demand only came out as a whisper. “Open…” he begged her. 

His hands slipped powerlessly along the polished wood as he collapsed to his knees. With his ear pressed against the door, he could hear the restrained sounds coming from within. The guttural but still sweet and feminine cries of pleasure. She sounded so satisfied. No whore had ever sounded like this at the brothel, no matter how much money Willos paid them. How could she be pleasured by that hairy monster? How? He could almost picture the young pale body melting away like snow as his brother used it as he pleased… Bringing her candy nipples up to his blackened and rotten teeth to suck on greedily...

_ This is my daughter _ , he realized with despair.  _ My daughter… _

Blackness swallowed him again.

The same familiar ceiling of his room was there to meet him, though this time his shoes were gone. The doctor came in with Erea and began to speak: “Willos, I don’t want you getting up anymore. Your daughter told me that she found you wandering around, and you need a rest.” 

“How long?”

“I don’t know, boy. As long as it takes.” 

“I’m poisoned. The co--”

“You’re delirious, Willos. Nothing has bitten you. You have no marks. There is nothing.” 

“There is!” he snapped. What were they talking about? “I know there is. Erea, tell him.”

His daughter stood far away from the bed, her head lowered. “Father, you know there was nothing… It was all in my head, and now it’s in yours…” 

“What? That’s not true! It bit me! It bit me, for fuck’s sake!” 

“From a cockroach the size of my fist?” the doctor asked, looking from under his spectacles. “Please, get some rest, man. Your daughter has enough troubles as it is.” 

They made him completely bedridden. Erea came in every so often to feed him, but Willos refused to speak to her. She would not admit to having seen the cockroach and would not take him up to the attic. Meanwhile, her brother was doing whatever he wanted to her and she was too weak to protect either one of them.  _ Please, God, take us now,  _ he prayed.  _ I’m sorry that I doubted you. Just kill us now. Let us rejoin her mother _ .

The more he questioned her the more she refused to respond and became colder. “Your belly is growing,” Willos insisted. How many days had it even been? How long had he been in bed for? That damned cockroach! It ruined everything. Tears came to his eyes but Erea quickly wiped them away and shoved more food down his throat. 

“Eat, Father.” 

Her breasts seemed bigger than ever as they dangled and swayed over his supine body. He was too weak to reach… Too weak… “Feed me from those.” 

Her green eyes snapped as if awake out of a daze. “What?” 

“Your breasts. Feed me.” 

Pure disgust came over her face. “You’ve gone mad.” 

“My brother can feed from them, but I can’t? I raised you, you stupid bitch! I did! I deserve it!” Tears were flowing out of his bloodshot eyes. “How dare you… How dare you--”

Erea shoved the spoon in his mouth again. “Be quiet, old man.” 

Willos sobbed, and he did so until the blackness came again. How long had passed until he was awake again he had no idea, but he found Karas sitting at the edge of his bed, making the whole thing bend to that end. “What’s wrong with you, brother?” asked Karas, sounding concerned. “What are you saying to Erea?” 

“You fucked my daughter.” 

“Are you out of your mind?” snapped Karas. “I’ve teased her always, that’s true, but that’s where I stop.”

“I’ve seen her belly, you fat pig! I’ve seen it.” He began to cry again. Why couldn’t he move? Why was he so weak? “You impregnated her. You took my daughter away from me…” 

“You’re rambling.” 

“I can hear you there every day.” 

“I haven’t been here in two weeks, imbecile. I was away with my family. I Just came here to bring you two money.” 

“I don’t care…” Willos repeated. Such a naked lie, he had heard them even last night as he lay in bed, their moans echoing through the house. It sounded like a pleasure palace led by Erea, the whore queen that could not get enough. All night they were at it. “I don’t care…” 

Blackness. Karas was gone. 

_ I am not crazy _ , he thought to himself. He was dying, that much he was sure of. But he would not die a fool. He would not let these two deceive him until the end.  _ I’m going to find that damned cockroach _ , he told himself, though he could not decide if he meant the real one or his brother. 

He waited until it was dark and clambered out of bed, sucking all the energy he could out of his weakened flesh sack. But he made a mental plan of what furniture to grip and how to move his feet, and he advanced slowly into the darkened hallway. 

Somewhere, he could hear her. He made the terrifying journey all the way to her room but could hear nothing from within. _ She’s not here? Then when… Where did you take her, you bastard? _

As he stood by the staircase, he could hear the cooing sounds of endless pleasure echoing all the way down. The stairs were not a part of his plan, and Willos did not deceive himself in thinking he could climb them standing. He dropped to all fours and made his way, taking breaks, listening to her getting fucked the entire time. His body trembled with rage, but there was nothing to be done but crawl on, crawl on and prove them all wrong…. 

_ I’m not crazy _ . 

He made it to the horrible door that stood ajar and saw the light that spilled from within. He pushed it open, ready to see Karas’ hairy back as he pumped her from behind. Instead, he saw her soft body resting over her mother’s ancient books, her plump ass and dripping slit angled towards the warm lamplight. 

And on top of her… 

_ Oh god _ , he thought. He wanted to look away, but he could not look away.  _ Oh God, no… Praise be to God!... _

The same large cockroach from before was on his daughter. The top of its segmented body gleamed as its back end thrust inside between her soaked lips. The hairy legs were planted firmly in her plump thighs, while the head tilted from side to side in response to her rich and beastial growls and moans. 

Her soft breasts pressing into books, she continued to take it, eyes rolling backwards in heavenly pleasure and small hands gripping whatever they could as the cockroach fucked her senselessly, its insect body dominating her despite the size difference. Her back arched and sweat dripped from her hanging breasts as waves of boundless pleasure crashed against the little sanity she must have had left.

The cockroach’s body moved in return, the segments grinding against one another as a lump seemed to pass between them down towards its lower half, and the movements went on until it squeezed it inside of her. 

Erea giggled happily and reached down to feel her round belly. “Thank you, my love.” 

Her green eyes came back and noticed Willos crawling in the darkness. “Why, look at that. My dear father has come out his eternal slumber.” The edge of her voice sent a chill down his spine.

“No…” he said, trying to push himself away. “This is but a dream…” 

Its claws digging into her soft body, the cockroach came around till it was at the front and its mouth latched to one of her hardened little nipples. Erea first cried out in pain, then bit her lip, her mouth slowly curling into a smile until she laughed with pure delight. “Oh, that’s so wonderful…” She stroked its lacquered black body as it fed on her, a shiver of boundless pleasure rippling through her soft curves and trickling down her thighs.

_ My daughter… What has happened to her? _ Willos saw the shine of the cross that hung between her breasts and he cursed. “You bastard…” 

Holding the twitching cockroach as it she breastfed it and stroked its underside affectionately, Erea padded towards him. “Father…” 

Willos opened his mouth to speak but her foot pressed over his mouth and silenced him. “You are such a cockroach,” she said with a wicked smile, and once again a deep cry of pleasure left her wet mouth. The cockroach’s legs fluttered in the air as it fed on her, her fingers twining around them with pure love. 

Something dripped against his forehead. Willos looked up and saw the shadow between her legs, and realized what it was. A few more droplets fell… Until a moment later, something smacked against his forehead. It was light, but it fell right next to him. 

“Look.” 

Her cold foot directed his face to the side, and there he could see a small and wet thing. It was dark and twitchy, and as he watched in horror it unfolded and came to stand on its own six legs. “My baby,” whispered Erea. “One of many…” 

“No!...” Willos screamed with his remaining energy. “My angel, no!” 

“Oh, yes… I love them so much.” 

She reached down and picked it up, then brought it gingerly to her other breast, hugging both father and son against her warm and heavenly chest. “I have a family that loves me at last, father. Not like you and mother.” 

“Erea… Darling… You must--”

“ _ Shhh _ . Shush. You’re bothering them.” Her eyes locked with him as she stroked their hard backs and a genuine smile played over her lips. “I hate cockroaches…”

At last! “Yes!” Willos tried to crawl over to his daughter. “Throw them away, and let us run away from this place! All can be forgiven, my love. All can be fixed.” 

Erea bobbed her head and smiled. But she did not put aside her child and beloved. She rose instead and brought her foot as high up as she could above his face then slammed it down with all the force she had built over the years. 

Over and over, until the the red juices of the cockroach left her leg slick and smooth. 


End file.
